megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X2
}} Mega Man X2, known as in Japan, and often shortened to '''MMX2,' is the second game in the Mega Man X series and was released for the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo in 1994. The game featured the same graphics as the first game, but was enhanced thanks to the use of the "Cx4" graphics chip (installed in the cartridge). The chip allowed for "semi-transparencies" and 3D effects. It was later re-released on ''Mega Man X Collection'' on January 10, 2006, then later re-released on ''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' on July 24, 2018 in North America and Europe, and was released two days later in Japan. Story It has been six months since the destruction of Sigma and his Mavericks, but the Mavericks haven't been completely eliminated. A group of Mavericks was located in an abandoned production factory. The Maverick Hunters are mobilized, under X's command, to destroy the Mavericks in the factory, but the plot thickens. A new Maverick uprising begins to develop under a group of Mavericks that identify themselves as the X-Hunters, and X is faced with a new wave of Mavericks to face. Dr. Cain tells X that he has no choice and must once again stop the chaos that was developing. However, the X-Hunters also had the pieces of Zero, X's former partner that had sacrificed himself in the previous game for the safety of X. X manages to collect them before they could reconstruct him and program him against X. He also manages to defeat the Mavericks and penetrate the X-Hunters' fortress at the North Pole, defeating Violen, Agile, and Serges, until a resurrected Sigma reveals himself. X finds Sigma with a copy of Zero that he constructed, but the real Zero (having just been repaired by Dr. Cain) blasts him away with his buster. X then fights Sigma and once again defeats him, restoring peace and order for a second time. Bosses Opening Stage boss: *Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 Eight bosses: X-Hunters: *Agile *Serges *Violen X-Hunter Stages bosses: *Neo Violen *Serges Tank *Agile Flyer *Rematch against the eight bosses Central Computer bosses: *Zero *Neo Sigma *Sigma Virus See also *Mega Man X2 Script *List of Mega Man X2 enemies *Mega Man X2 Damage Data Chart *Mega Man X2 walkthrough *[http://www.mmhp.net/Passwords/MMX2/ The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man X2] Secrets *Armor parts and Shoryuken *In Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, and Overdrive Ostrich's stages, there are hidden rooms that don't appear to be special. But if Silk Shot is charged up, it will attract a large amount of either weapon or energy refills. What kind the player gets depends on the room, but it is a useful way to fill Sub Tanks. Bubble Crab's stage is the most convenient for this, as the room is near the entrance, just below the gate that the Sea Canthller opens to pass. Slide down the wall on the left, and X will fall right in. The Helmet Part can reveal these areas. Gallery Rockman X2 Box Art.jpg|Japanese box art. Mega Man X2 Box Art.jpg|American box art. Videos Rockman Megaman X2 - Commercial TAS Mega Man X 2 SNES in 33 51 by FractalFusion HD TAS SNES Mega Man X2 (USA) in 31 42.45 by FractalFusion & Graveworm Mega Man X2 Gameplay Walkthrough - Selrahc (100% Zero Saved Shoryuken, 4K HD, No Commentary) Virtual Console Wii Shop Description Fresh from defeating Sigma and his Mavericks, Mega Man X tracks down the remaining rogue Reploids to an abandoned factory where they are continuing their rebellion. While Mega Man X is kept busy by eight new Mavericks, a new threat plots to resurrect a secret weapon that is all too familiar. Guide Mega Man X through eight stages in his search to destroy the remaining Mavericks, gain their powers and uncover the secret entity guiding them all. Also, pilot powerful new vehicles like the mobile attack cycle. With help from the good Dr. Light, discover incredible new abilities hidden in capsules buried throughout the world. Only then will X will be ready to face his destiny as a Maverick Hunter. Trivia *This game had an extensive script localization. Many of the lines linking Serges with Dr. Wily were removed, and all mention of X was changed to "Mega Man" (seemingly to push the notion of X being the original Mega Man). In the Japanese version, only three characters ever referred to X as "Rockman X". These were Dr. Cain, Sigma, and Serges. *This game was the first one to feature a Giga Attack: a unique powerful strike whose energy comes from damage previously received by the player. Despite debuting this kind of technique, the Giga Crush's capability to damage the whole screen was only seen again after three games, through the Falcon Armor. **Although Zero doesn't become fully playable until two games later, he also uses his first Giga Attack in this game, the Earth Gaizer, if X fights him in the last stage. *This is one of the few cases in the entire Mega Man series, and the only one in the X Series, where the final battle takes place in an earlier stage (see Magna Centipede).The Rockman X2 script references Sigma moving the final encounter to the Central Computer. **Therefore, even if the player selects X-Hunter's Base, they will be teleported into Magna Centipede's stage, which is not fully accessible anymore since Sigma replaces Chop Register. It is interesting to note that in the original Japanese script, Sigma asks X to meet him in the Central Computer after the rematch with the Eight Mavericks, whereas in the English version this conversation does not occur. *This is the first game to give the players hints about Zero's past, instead of revolving mostly around X like the first one. *This is the first time in the series where one of the final boss' forms does not have a health bar (although the Sigma Virus makes up for it by changing colors). This was later repeated in Mega Man ZX Advent with Master Albert's Mechaniloid form. *The map in the stage select screen will have changes reflecting the defeat of certain bosses. For example, the lava from Flame Stag's volcano base will cool down and harden and Wheel Gator's tank will be trashed after his defeat. Also, after defeating the bosses again in the North Pole base, selecting it on the stage select screen will show that it's been destroyed. *The coordinate the X-Hunters' base is at the location 00. However, in current coordinate system this is at south-west of Africa. This may imply that the coordinate sytem is different with our world's. Actually, in other games the coordinate is much more ambiguous. *The sequence of stars at the ending is similar to that of Mega Man 7's ending. *It is speculated that Serges, the so-called leader of the X-Hunters, was actually a reincarnation of Dr. Albert W. Wily, who had his artificial intelligence placed inside the Reploid body of Serges, which would explain how he was familiar with Zero's design. However, Capcom has never given any official word on this. *Unlike Mega Man X6 which also features Zero's revival, the U.S. and Japanese promo art does not show Zero, making his resurrection unexpected. *Awkwardly, the "Get Weapon" theme of this game was never included in the Rockman X Soundtrack CD. *If the game is finished with absolutely none of the four armor pieces equipped, Zero makes additional appearances throughout the ending credits. *This was the only X game not to be released on the PC until the release of the Mega Man X Legacy Collection. *Assuming that the player recovers Zero's parts and the Shoryuken, X can use the Shoryuken in the room just before the confrontation with Sigma, and if X lands in the middle of the room, he will fall straight through when Zero punches the hole in the floor. If the player doesn't exit Zero's dialogue while falling and lets Neo Sigma's dialogue override his, they will regain control the instant Sigma's pre-fight dialogue box closes. If the player preforms a Shoryuken while Sigma's health bar fills, they'll become invincible to his attacks until they preform another Shoryuken or defeat him and advances to his viral form.YouTube: Mega Man X2: Final Boss Glitch *In the opening stage, X is seen riding on a Ride Chaser alongside another Maverick Hunter, who is shot down in the beginning of the stage. Referred to as "Green Biker Dude", he has become a popular subject in the fandom. *If the player enters the password 8377-8113-6822-7652 while holding the Down, Left, R, Jump, and Shot buttons (the last button making the selection), the player will start in the second X-Hunter Stage with all the upgrades, Sub-Tanks and the Shoryuken. References External links *Rockman X2 (mobile phone version) at Capcom's site *Rockman X2 Virtual Console page Category:Mega Man X2 Category:Mega Man X series games Category:SNES games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games